


i got everything he needs

by mrsonmyr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Date, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Epilogue, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsonmyr/pseuds/mrsonmyr
Summary: A week after their first kiss Ronan asks Adam on a date.





	i got everything he needs

**Author's Note:**

> title is from everything he needs by queen carly rae jepsen

It was seven days since their first kiss and Adam hasn’t stopped thinking about it. He wonders if Ronan has thought about it. When he’s sitting in class ignoring their teacher, when he’s speeding down the highway in his BMW, when he’s in bed at night; sleeping or dreaming. Adam thinks about it every other thought — I work today at 4  _ and that’s what Ronan’s lips feel like _ , I need to go to the store and pick up some bread  _ and Ronan kissed me _ , I need to talk to my calculus teacher about my grade _ and the inside of Ronan’s mouth is so nice.  _

They haven’t spoken about it since that night. Just longer glances, softer touches, honest smiles. Ronan’s driven him home from Monmouth a few times and they talk about everything except the kiss. Adam thinks that if he doesn’t get to kiss him again sometime soon he’ll explode. He’s standing at his locker after school, getting his book bag out and filling it with some homework and a novel he needs to finish for English. Ronan’s at school today, surprisingly he’s there for the entire day. He spots Adam at his locker and heads his way, hands in his pockets, tie already loosened. 

“Parrish.” He says and he leans against the locker next to Adam’s. If someone needs to get in it, they'll have to wait. 

“Hey. I’m surprised you’re still here.” He says as he zips up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. 

“Yeah. I wanted to talk to you.” 

Adam looks up at Ronan, his eyes wide like he doesn’t want to miss anything. “Okay.” He says as he closes his locker and leans his shoulder on it. 

“Do you want to do something this weekend?” Ronan asks, voice low so his peers wouldn’t hear him. They’re barely his peers, Ronan thinks. 

“I work all weekend.” 

“Oh.” Ronan’s shoulders sag, his jaw hardens. 

“But I’m free next weekend. Saturday night.” Adam doesn’t know if he’s free next Saturday night but he will book it off. He can miss a day. 

“Cool.” Ronan nods, the tips of his ears turning pink. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow. If you show up to class.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” 

—

Gansey left lunch early to deal with a “crisis”. Which Adam gathered from overhearing some of this phone call with his sister about a birthday gift for their father wasn’t going to arrive on time and Gansey had to talk her off the ledge. This left Ronan and Adam alone for once. They sat across from each other in the corner of the cafeteria, usually they’d sit outside on the quad but it was raining today. Adam was eating his sandwich that he packed and Ronan was shovelling chips he bought from a vending machine into his mouth. 

“What do you want to do on Saturday?” Ronan asked, then popping another chip into his mouth. 

“I’m up for anything.” Adam didn’t know if this was a date or a casual hangout or if they’d get to kiss again. He didn’t know if Gansey or Blue or Noah would be there. 

Ronan had an entire week to think of things to do with Adam and he still wasn’t prepared. He asked Matthew what some of his friends like to do and he told him about a few diners, a skate park, and the bowling alley. Ronan would love to have him at the Barns again, this time alone, but he felt like they had to  _ do _ something. 

“We could go bowling.” 

“I’ve never been bowling before.” Adam told him. 

Shit. “We could do something else, Matthew said-”

“I want to go bowling.” The way that Adam looked at Ronan made him quiet. “So… is this a date?” 

Ronan could feel his cheeks get warm, he was hoping that Adam didn’t notice. “Yeah, if you want it to be.” 

“I want it to be.”

“Okay.” They looked at each other, the noise from the cafeteria drowned out by Adam’s heartbeat thumping in his ear. 

—

Ronan told him he would pick him up on Saturday, he did have to book his shift off from Boyd’s but he wouldn’t let Ronan know. Having never been bowling before Adam didn’t know what to wear and not having a phone or computer he wasn’t able to google what someone wore on a date. He thought about driving down to the library to use the public computers but he’d feel embarrassed if someone saw him looking up outfits. He decided to keep it casual and he wore his favourite pair of jeans and a long shirt, it was almost December and the weather was starting to cool down. Ronan said he would be outside the church at 7 but he was there at 6:30. He didn’t get out of his car but Adam was watching him through his window, he decided to go down since he was ready. 

“I’m early.” Ronan said as Adam got into his car. 

“That’s okay. I was ready and I saw you waiting.” 

Ronan drove to the local bowling alley, it looked busy for a Saturday night but he called ahead and booked a lane. He also called Matthew and told him that he and his friends better not be there. Ronan insisted on paying, Adam said he would get their food, and they picked their shoes. “Do you know how to do this?” Ronan asked him as he sat in the chair and entered their names onto the screen. He typed Parrish and Lynch. 

“I’m assuming I just stick my fingers in and hope to knock the pins down.” Adam said, examining the heavy bowling ball. “You can go first though, to show me.” 

Ronan selected his ball and threw it down the lane hitting every pin but three. Adam stood, grabbing the ball he was holding before and swung his arm, letting go of the ball too late so it thunked to the ground, slowly rolling and hitting an end pin. 

“They have bumpers we could put up.” Ronan teases. 

“You’re just lucky that you've had extra practice at this.” 

Ronan went again, this time hitting the last three pins standing. He pumped his arm which made Adam laugh. Ronan smiled at him. Adam, learning from his first turn, released the ball at the right time and it rolled perfectly down the centre hitting all the pins. 

“You sure you haven’t done this before?” Ronan said while looking at the score on the screen. 

They played two rounds and then decided to walk across the street to get something to eat. Their hands brushed as they walked, Ronan gently grabbing Adam’s hand and held it. Adam held a little tighter, only letting go once they reached the restaurant. They sat in a booth near the front windows, Adam pressed his foot up to Ronan’s. Ronan played with his leather bands as he looked at Adam, the lights in the restaurant were dim but he could still see him perfectly. Adam ordered a round of wings for them to share, insisting that he was paying even when Ronan said that he asked him out; he should pay. They sat there for hours, talking and laughing, sitting in silence as they looked at each other. Ronan wiped his palms on his jeans because they felt sweaty. When the waitress came with the bill Ronan snatched it up and put his credit card down, Adam made a fuss. 

“Maybe you should have asked  _ me _ out then, Parrish.” He told him when the waitress left to get a machine. 

“Next time.” Adam told him. 

They ran across the parking lot back to Ronan’s car. Out of breath from running and laughing along the way, Adam leaned against the passenger door and waited for Ronan to unlock it. In the empty parking lot Ronan stood next to Adam and let out a breath, then cupping his cheek he kissed him against the BMW. Adam’s hands gripped Ronan’s waist as he felt the glass window touch his back, Ronan leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth so Adam could slip his tongue into his mouth. Ronan’s other hand braced himself against the top of his car, his body leaning onto Adam’s. Adam couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, then bursting out a laugh which broke them apart. Their noses bumped when Ronan let out a low laugh, resting his forehead on Adam’s. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, moving his hand that was on Adam’s cheek to the small of his back. 

“I don’t know,” Adam closed his eyes, “Just this. Us. Bowling and then making out against your car. When I think about how I first met you I would have never guessed this for us.” 

Ronan was quiet for a moment, listening to Adam’s steady breathing. “I did.” 

“Really?” Adam asked. His hands were playing the edge of Ronan’s shirt. 

“Yeah. I think I’ve always liked you.” 

“I like you too.” Adam tells him. He tugged at the edge of Ronan’s shirt and reached up on his toes, kissing him again quickly. “You should take me home. I’ve got work in the morning.” 

“Way to kill the mood, Parrish.” 


End file.
